


"Not good enough"

by KaidenThePunk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Connor need a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Markus need a hug, Suicidal Connor, Supportive Boyfriend Markus, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidenThePunk/pseuds/KaidenThePunk
Summary: Connor is going through a rough time and There Markus trying to make everything better





	"Not good enough"

The world was spinning for Connor. The screams getting louder, He try to ignore them locking the door putting headphones in. He still heard them..  
He started packing his book bag until there was no more yelling but a knock his door. He quickly shove the bag under his bed as he went to the door and opened it

There stood his dad with Bruise on his cheek. Connor felt tears in his eyes as he let His dad or who he like to call Hank come in.  
"It getting worse isn't it?.." Connor asks as Hank looked away and hugged Connor tightly.  
"Son please always know we love you" Hanks says trying to smile.

Connor was filled with confusion and anger "Your saying that women out there loves me or you!?! She uses you! I don't care if she my mom like hell she doesn't act like one!" Connor screams at Hank but then put his hands over his mouth. Hank look shocked but then frowns hugging his son tighter "Why don't you stay at your friend house tonight?.." Hank's suggests to his son.  
"I was already planning to" Connor says back.

Hank let Connor go and left the room closing the door. Connor felt tears spill from his eyes thinking '𝒮𝑜 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒷𝑒𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶 𝒸𝑜𝓅 𝓈𝑜𝓃' He finished packing stuff he need in his book back.   
Swinging it over his shoulder walking out of room.

Amanda (or his mom which he does not like calling her that) grabs his shoulder roughly "Where the hell do you think your going?!" She says glaring at him but Connor just looks away.  
"None of your business." He says back harshly pushing her away. Amanda slap Connor "Your going to learn to respect me connor! I knew you always would be a misfit"

Connor glares at Her "Well that good because i'm leaving and wont let you stop me" He rushes out the door got onto his bike before Amanda can get to him.  
He watched the houses go by looking for Markus House. When he saw it he pulled his bike over and put it on the grass. Running to the door and knocking on the door

A very tired Markus open the door "Connor what you doi-" Connor pushes Markus into the house then walked in and close the door  
Connor goes and hugs a confused Markus. Then it finally clicked "Did she hurt you again?" Markus ask guiding Connor over to the couch. He simply's nod his head.  
When they sat down Connor rest his head on Markus shoulder letting the tears fall as Markus comfort his friend holding him close..

Markus leaves a kiss on his friends head. "Tell me what happened?" He asks. Connor wipes his tears and looked at Markus "They got into another fi-ight because.. The doctors told them about my cuts"  
Connor let a few more tears slip "Am-manda was so pissed she started hitting me until Hank stopped her then this morning she slapped me and and-d" Markus grabs Connor hands "Shhh you dont have to say anymore it gonna be okay" 

Connor felt himself blush but He pulled his hands away but let his head lay on Markus lap. Markus puts his hands through Connor messy brown hair. "Your so beautiful remembered that Connor"   
His words came out as a whisper so sweet and quite

Connor didn't hear. Markus sigh with relief but then he heard small snores coming from the smaller boy. He smile then moved Connor picking him up  
Markus takes Connor to his room placing him on the bed then under the blankets joining him.

He put his and Connor hands together cuddling him. He heard Connor raspy voice say "Markus.. promise you will never leave me" Markus couldn't help to smile and say "Promise"

 

Markus was waken by someone shaking him saying his name. It wasn't Connor because he was still holding him. He turn and saw North, Simon, Josh all there looking at him.  
He blushed and sat up "Guys.. erm what are you doing here?" 

North laughs "Your dad said you weren't busy but look like you are" She winks and Markus looks away "It not what it look like me and him are just friends" His tone sadden at the word 'friends'  
"Are you sure about that" Josh says joining in.

Connor open his eyes. He turns around and wrap his arms around Markus waist "Markus.. who are they?" He say in a sleepy voice still raspy. North eyes widen "Omg is that you Connor?"   
She tried not to laugh

Markus looks at his friends expect Connor "All of you leave now wait somewhere else please" They left with a little chuckle. Markus lays back and Connor cuddle up to Markus.  
"They can wait awhile i need sleep" Connor says placing his head on Markus chest. He laughs "Come on Connor we have to" Connor roll over to the other side "Your no fun"

Markus shakes his head and get up "To you but I think i'm pretty fun" He winked to Connor who just cover his face. He slowly get up while Markus gets dress then Connor Getting dressed himself.  
They walked out of the room seeing North, Josh, Simon all sitting on the couch. Markus smile at them but Connor kept close to Markus. "Sorry for taking awhile" Markus says

Simon smiles "Well-l we wanted to go to the mall" Markus looks at Connor "Doesn't that sound fun!" Connor gave a small smile and nod.

They headed off to the Mall they looked around a few stores and half way through Connor and Markus started holding Hands without anyone noticing   
They got a few things soon enough they went to the food court and they was all chatting and having fun until Connor notices...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger !


End file.
